Sanatorio mental de Happy Tree
by Sable 343
Summary: A mi llegada al tan famoso sanatorio de Happy Tree Town, ire contando todas las historias y los sucesos con los pacientes mas peligrosos del sanatorio, mi mision es: Curarlos y el mas importante...sobrevivir


**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, trayéndoles este nuevo proyecto! Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**

**Este fic no es una copia de algún otro fic, este fic tiene una trama en específica y corrige todos los errores que se vieron en fics que se mencionaron anteriormente**

**No hay un protagonista en específico, puedes ser tú, o puede ser alguien mas, depende del modo en que el lector lo prefiera ver**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, que comience este capitulo intro**

"Ultima parada, sanatorio mental de Happy Tree Town"

Escuchaba como el chofer del autobús daba aquel aviso, bostece un poco y vi por la ventana como nos metíamos adentro de un lugar que parecía una prisión, mire hacia los lados y vi que solamente estaban otras dos personas, vaya, ¿Me quede dormido mucho tiempo?, mire mi reloj y vi que solo habían pasado 3 horas desde que salí del instituto, parece que este lugar tiene mucha fama por su alto índice de muertes, no los culpo a los demás que prefirieron estar en otros sanatorios, yo me caracterizo por no tenerle miedo a muchas cosas, menos a un sanatorio mental, de todos modos, soy unos de los mejores de nuestra institución, debía de aceptar este reto, si logro curar a unos de los peores pacientes podre irme a otro sanatorio con un mejor sueldo, bueno, no me quejo, solamente por entrar aquí te dan 100 euros por media semana ,aun así, el peligro es mucho.

Leí que este lugar tenia un promedio de 1 muerte por semana, ya sea por suicido o por asesinato.

Vi de reojo a uno de los que estaban sentados, estaba nervioso y leía la lista de pacientes a los cuales nos habían nos habían asignado, agarre el portapapeles que tenia en mis piernas y lo abrí, veía los datos de las personas que teníamos que cuidar y a lo máximo que teníamos que sanar de sus problemas mentales, vi algunos que me interesaron mucho, por ejemplo:

"Nombre del paciente: Lumpy

Clase: C

Problema: Es tan estúpido como peligroso, por lo cual no se le debe hacer enojar"

Deje de leer y me di cuenta que el camión ya se había detenido, el chofer abrió la puerta y agarre mi maleta y puse mi guarda papeles adentro de la maleta

Tengan mucho cuidado-Nos advirtió el chofer-Siendo sincero, hay muy pocas probabilidades que salgan de ahí caminando, oh, saliendo de urgencia a un hospital-Acto seguido, cerro la puerta y se fue.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada, las puertas eléctricas se abrieron, lo primero que se podía ver era una sala de espera, una recepcionista sentada en un escritorio y 3 puertas, una al lado de la recepcionista y otras dos a los lados

Ustedes deben ser los nuevos no?-pregunto- Entren a la puerta que esta a mi lado, el director les asignara a sus pacientes y los horarios en los cuales los visitaran

Vi que los dos que estaban a mi lado estaban nerviosos, se quedaron solo viendo la puerta

Cobardes-murmure en voz baja y comencé a caminar a la puerta, los vi de nuevo antes de de darle vuelta al cerrojo de la puerta, y ellos se quedaron viéndome sorprendidos de mi valentía, abrí la puerta y entre

Vi que un hombre de avanzada edad estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio

Vaya, es la primera vez que veo que alguien no esta asustado de entrar aquí-me miro un poco sorprendido y se quito los lentes que tenia puestos- Ya has leído la lista de nuestros pacientes?

Ya lo eh hecho-respondí-Pienso que esto va a ser un reto para mi, pero no tengo miedo

Los otros dos habían entrado ya a la habitación

Bueno-el director comenzó a agarrar unos papeles- Estos son sus pacientes, cada uno tiene un diferente problema, pero no por eso-nos entrego varios papeles a cada uno- Los hace menos peligrosos, vayan a dejar sus cosas-comenzamos a salir por la puerta- Ah, por cierto, mucha suerte

Los tres comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo de la sala de hospedaje, vi que los cuartos eran un poco pequeños, pero se les podía decir que eran cómodos

Por que no tienes miedo?-me pregunto uno de los 2 que bajaron conmigo- Acaso no entiendes con quienes vamos a tratar?

Me sorprende que te hubieras graduado como terapeuta-respondí burlándome un poco-Una de las primeras cosas que debes de tener es no tener miedo hacia los pacientes, por mas crueles o asesinos que sean, por que si les tienes miedo-me detuve viéndolo- Te mataran

El quedo sorprendido y asustado a la vez, seguí caminando sin voltear a verlo

Llegue a mi habitación, bueno, es cómoda, hay una cama, una lámpara arriba de un cajón para la ropa, otro cajón para los papeles y otras cosas, y por ultimo un pequeño espejo

Comencé a sacar mis cosas y a ordenarlas en los cajones, después de terminar saque un jugo que tenía escondido en mi maleta, saque el porta papeles y me dirigí a mi primer paciente, en el camino me estaba tomando el jugo y con la otra mano estaba sosteniendo el porta papeles, el primero es:

_Nombre: Totthy_

_Clase: C_

_Problema: Tiene una agresividad incontrolable y locura inmensa_

_Historia: El paciente fue encontrado por un familiar en el patio de su casa, el perdió un ojo por que cayo de un árbol y una de las ramas le atravesó milagrosamente solo la parte del ojo sin afectar el cerebro, cuando le quitaron el ojo y el despertó, vio con horror y con un bisturí le quito el ojo al doctor y a la enfermera que estaban en el cuarto al momento de que despertó_

Note que en la puerta del paciente se encontraba un guardia

Oye, si quieres entrar ahí, será mejor que dejes eso-señalo mi porta papeles- A el no le gustan las cosas de metal o las cosas filosas-le entregue mi porta papeles- Bien, ahora, si ese loco te esta atacando, solo grita y yo entrare ahí, me entiendes bien?

Si, si te entiendo-el abrió la puerta y yo entre a la habitación.

Era un simple cuarto acolchonado, vi que en el suelo había unas manchas de sangre, supongo que a alguien no le fue muy bien con este paciente, el paciente era un joven, no creo que tuviera por lo menos 18 años, de cabello morado y unos dientes incisivos un poco grandes, estaba en una esquina, viéndome con esos ojos de furia y una pequeña sonrisa aterradora

Quien eres?!-pregunto en voz alta.

Soy uno de los nuevos cuidadores-respondí con calma- Puedes decirme tu nombre?-se que de esa manera podre empezar a ganarme la confianza de aquel chico, pero el se acerco a mi lentamente.

Para que lo quieres saber?!-Quedo frente a mí.

El me miraba con esos ojos llenos de furia y de locura a la vez, yo lo miraba con seriedad, directamente a los ojos

Debo de saberlo, es parte de mi trabajo-le respondí y di un paso en frente de el, quedando frente a frente- Te pregunto, cual es tu nombre?

Tu…no eres normal-se alejo un poco de mi-Tu, eres…

Aun no me has contestado mi pregunta-volví a insistir- Te repetiré otra vez mas, cual es tu nombre?

El me miro, su mirada había cambiado a una un poco menos furiosa

Mi nombre?... mi nombre es Totthy-me siguió viendo-.

Bueno, es un inicio-me senté y saque mi jugo de mi bolsillo- Oh, perdón, quieres un poco?-le ofrecí el jugo-.

Totthy comenzó a acercarse más a mí y con su mano agarro el jugo, luego comenzó a beberlo

¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer?-el me miro confundido- Acabo de romper dos reglas, en primera, introduje un objeto no permitido, en segunda, te lo acabo de dar, sabiendo que tu eres agresivo, pudiste haberme golpeado con el, por que no lo hiciste?

El comenzó a "analizar" la situación

En el fondo no eres malo, solo, tienes miedo, una fobia-me levante del suelo-¿Sabes que fobia es?

No…NO NO NO NO!-Se agarro la cabeza como si tuviera mucho dolor- VETE! VETE!

Bueno, fue un buen inicio-abrí la puerta-Trata de pensarlo, y me lo dirás la próxima vez que venga-cerré la puerta-.

ESO FUE MUY ESTUPIDO!-Me agarro y me puso contra la pared- TIENES SUERTE DE ESTAR VIVO! SI EL NO…

¿Si el no que?-pregunte-El no me hizo nada, por que yo no le tenia miedo, posiblemente los demás hubieran seguido tus instrucciones y eso hubiera desatado la locura de ese chico, matándolos antes de que tu pudieras abrir la puerta, yo me mantuve firme ante la actitud del chico, leí su historia, el no tiene un problema de la ira, tiene una fobia, y la fobia están grande que lo hace enloquecer, ¿Viste la reacción del chico cuando se acordó de su fobia? No me ataco, por que yo no grite, el enloqueció, pero con el mismo sin percatarse de mi presencia-empuje al guardia quitándomelo de encima- Ahora, diles a los demás que no griten por cualquier estupidez si no quieren morir-agarre mi porta papeles y comencé a caminar por el pasillo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome hacia mi próximo paciente…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, este fue el primer episodio, si les gusto, comenten, pueden darme sugerencia por los comentarios o por PM con toda confianza, sin mas que decir, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
